


Subject 13

by Averhine03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending...?, Human Experimentation, OC death, One-Shot, Parental Fenrir, Protective Fenrir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averhine03/pseuds/Averhine03
Summary: Flint called her Subject 13.Fenrir called her Pup.Her relatives had called her Freak before all this.But that wasn't her name, none of them were. Her name was Pheonix, and she was reborn in the ashes of Lab Dorsh.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Subject 13

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for about 2 years now, but I could never figure out how to start it out. The story is kind of dark, and I do not recommend reading it if you are sensitive to: cannibalism, human experimentation, child murder, murder, or blood. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Lab Dorsh, Unknown Location**

In an unknown location, there was a lab known simply as Lab Dorsh. This lab was a terrible, miserable place. Human experimentation was the norm, churning out dead bodies by the hundreds. There had been no success in any of their experiments, and many of the doctors left. As each project line failed, more and more of the doctors left. Till one remained, Dr. Adelaide Flint. A squib of the Ancient House of Flint, Adelaide had been thrown out at age 11 when her family realized her lack of magic. She was thrown into an orphanage, remaining there till adulthood. Resentment grew in the girl, and she grew to be the cruel scientist she was. Adelaide became desperate for progress, and began to use other squibs for her experiments when her coworkers left. The squibs bore no results. She continued to experiment, failing every time. But then, her project progressed.

Adelaide caught a werewolf, and not just any werewolf. She had caught Fenrir Greyback himself. She became obsessed with the idea of making an immortal werewolf weapon, attempting to turn Greyback into her dream. She worked and worked, but he was missing something. So she searched for a powerful magical orphan. And that is where the story truly begins.

* * *

13 sat in her cell with Fenrir, huddling closer to him for warmth. She shivered and shook, hearing footsteps echoing down the empty halls. Fenrir clutched her closer, giving comfort to his pup. His snarl sounded out the moment Flint showed her face. 13 whimpered and shrunk back into Fenrir when Flint reached for her. Fenrir once again snarled and leapt forward to bite at her hand. Flint cursed and jerked her hand back and swiftly hit Fenrir with a stun gun. Fenrir yelped and collapsed against the wall of the cell, weakly clutching at 13. Flint snickered and grabbed the girl by the back of her neck, spitting on Fenrir as she left. 

13 lay limp in the woman's hold, lamenting the events that led up to this point. Her Uncle had hauled her out of her cupboard that morning so long ago, swiftly dragging her into the car in the darkened morning. She sat demurely in the car as her Uncle drove to an abandoned depot, and sold her to the terrifying scientist who held her currently. Days had followed, full of blood and terror. And there she was, hanging in the hands of the madwoman. Flint hummed as she strapped 13 into the chair and set up the serum she made of Fenrir's blood and numerous plants. Flint was certain that the serum was correct at this point. She watched as the serum flowed into 13. She cut a slice in 13's forearm and watched as it healed slowly but surely. Flint began to giggle and slit the throat of the young girl. 13 felt her body go numb and the world began to blacken. She shook as the last breath left her body. Minutes passed and Flint's giggles began to die out. She snarled and raged at the apparent failure of her experiment. And then her world went to hell.

13's body lit up on fire, swiftly melting the chair around her and breaking free. Her body began to crack and snap, shifting forms rapidly. 13 felt nothing but a comforting warmth as she changed forms. Where Pheonix once sat, a large wolf stood. Her fur was a darkened crimson with streaks of brighter red appearing and disappearing in her fur. As 13 stepped forward, growling, Flint distantly noted the blackened and burnt marks 13 left under her paws. Flint took a step black and, in a burst of bravery, fled from her experiment. 13 pursued. Flint ran through the empty halls, bolting towards her office where she would be able to grab a stun gun in hopes of surviving. 13 chuckled and let out a howl, terrifying her prey. She sped up and leapt for Flint, taking her to the floor. Flint shook as 13's jaws closed around her neck softly. 13 lifted her up and carried her through the abandoned halls to the cell where Fenrir and 13 previously resided. 13 pushed with her magic and unlocked the gate for Fenrirto exit. His eyes held wonder as he looked at his pup and his hope for vengeance showed in his eyes as he looked to Flint. 13 dropped her captive at Fenrir's feet, with Flint beginning to babble.

"Please," Flint begged," have mercy! Let me go, I'll never do it again. I'll turn over a new leaf, donate to the orphanages! I'll do anything!"

"Mercy? You ask for mercy after what you did? No, run." Fenrir snarled.

Flint needed no more encouragement and took off down the halls. 13 and Fenrir gave her until the end of the hall and took off after her. It didn't take them long to catch her again and Fenrir grabbed her. Flint screamed and flailed as he pinned her to the floor. He sat above her head and held her hands above her, presenting Flint to 13. 13 pushed for a shift and felt the warmth again as her body became that of a little 7-year-old girl once more. 13 sat on Flint's chest and looked into her eyes.

"I am no longer your toy, I am no longer your Subject 13. I am Pheonix, the neverending wolf. And you Flint? You're dinner," the newly named Pheonix whispered as she trailed her hand along Flint's cheek. The hand moved down to Flint's throat, where the claws dug into the flesh and began to slowly tear across. Flint's struggles grew weaker as she suffocated on her own blood. Her last sight was of Pheonix bringing a bloodstained hand to her mouth.

Pheonix and Fenrir ate the body of Flint, denying her a funeral. They left the scraps of her body on the floor as they went through the halls in the hopes of finding the exit. The two were grateful to see sunlight once again. Fenrir looked at the girl at his side and sighed. He knew he couldn't keep her with the ministry after him. He knelt down in front of her and gently turned Pheonix's head towards him.

"Pup," he murdered with a sorrowful gaze," you and I both know you can't come with me. Too many people will be after me and you, and that's no way to raise a pup. I have someone who owes me a favor, he's got a pup your age."

Pheonix stared up at the werewolf, understanding in her gaze. Fenrir looked down at the girl and sadly smiled and sent a patronus off with his wand, stolen back from Flint's corpse. Lucius Malfoy owed him a favor, and with Magic as his witness the blonde would pay it back. They sat and waited for the reply, with the burning wreck of the labs behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the story. This isn't Beta read, so it is fresh from my mind to your screen. Please don't leave hateful comments or messages. If you don't like it don't read it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
